


Blue wave

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M, Mateo Kovačić/Eden Hazard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 科瓦契奇感觉自己是世界上最赚的人





	Blue wave

**Author's Note:**

> 关于扎球肉体的纯真幻想

转会就像一盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一个队友是什么味道。  
——《阿科正传》

“Eden Hazard is an incredible talent......Really good, I didn’t know he’s so good.”  
空无一人的训练场，阿扎尔坐在板凳上翘着豪迈的二郎腿，翻过报纸，嘴角上扬：“就知道good，good。”他模仿着报纸上科瓦契奇的表情：“Mateo，你该扩展一些英文词汇量了。”  
科瓦契奇盯着身穿蓝色训练服，高高翘起饱满大腿的队友，衣服和裤子在他身上勒出来的线条，摸上去柔软却又有些扎手的短发。克罗地亚青年吞了吞口水，说道：“但是，看到你，我只能想出一个词，那就是good。”  
他的英文说得比较慢，除了还在熟悉这门语言外，他还想让阿扎尔清楚地听到每个词。  
阿扎尔转了转眼珠，露出一个玩味的表情：“你说你之前不知道我有那么好，那之前你以为我是个什么样的人？”  
“我记不清我们什么时候交过手？”科瓦契奇朝阿扎尔走了过来，手本能地想放在他身上最舒服的地方，想了想还是轻轻按上他的短发：“欧冠？没有。世界杯？我们也没遇到。我是通过ins认识你的，Eden。”  
“哪怕是你来切尔西之前也不知道我有多好咯？”阿扎尔佯装不满。  
“不知道。”科瓦契奇从不撒谎：“不过我有预感，在伦敦会遇到意想不到的好事。”  
阿扎尔哼了一声，脑袋在科瓦契奇的手心中蹭着。明明比科瓦契奇大了三岁，他此刻却是一副需要被哄着的样子：“Mateo Kovacic，我到底有多好？”  
你和我崇拜的那个人一样，能带着球一路晃倒球场上的所有人。以及……科瓦契奇盯着伦敦球王比常人更红一些的嘴唇以及身后两团线条流畅的肉丘，第一次用英文说出这个像脏话一样的词：“你有个好屁股。”  
阿扎尔听了想打人。  
“Kovacic你个混蛋！……”  
“我真好奇那些对你背后犯规的人，有没有对你有其他的想法。”科瓦契奇决定破罐破摔了：“因为如果换做是我，你那样子背对着我跑，我一定会有……”  
科瓦契奇走到阿扎尔身旁，把双手放在他的腿上。  
说真的阿扎尔的腿并没有他的屁股那么软，但是科瓦契奇还是在上面摁出两个手印，他感到来自阿扎尔腿部肌肉的回弹力。  
阿扎尔手中的报纸掉在地上，他开始低着头呻吟：“Mateo……”  
科瓦契奇伏在阿扎尔的耳边轻声问道：“Eden，我可以脱下你的裤子吗？”  
“Bâtard！”阿扎尔用法语骂了一句，脸已经快烧起来了。

阿扎尔趴在训练场的草地上，科瓦契奇趴在阿扎尔屁股上。  
如果这个时候有人来，无论是谁，都会惊讶得浑身血液凝结吧。但如果一个人足够了解阿扎尔，那么他会明白科瓦契奇所做的一切都是合理的。  
谁不会想把阿扎尔的屁股握在手中揉捏呢？  
科瓦契奇知道阿扎尔的前头也是存量充足，他不止一次在训练场和赛场上看到阿扎尔身前凸起的裤裆。说实话，他也在网上偷偷搜过，搜出的图比他亲眼看到的还多。  
早就有人知道了阿扎尔的妙处，却从来没有人有机会真正体验他。  
一想到这点，科瓦契奇将脸深深埋进阿扎尔的右臀，“Eden，你摸上去简直太舒服了。”  
“……那就摸我啊，不要咬我的屁股！”阿扎尔把脸埋在臂弯。科瓦契奇做出这个奇异的举动也就罢了，他妈的还废话那么多！他说话的时候，阿扎尔能感觉到他的齿列在自己屁股的皮肤上摩擦。  
手再用力一些，科瓦契奇觉得自己就能将他的屁股掰开，露出那个和他的嘴唇一样鲜红的洞口。但是，现在科瓦契奇最想做的事情却是……  
整个身体贴上阿扎尔的后背，手从衣服里面环着比利时人的上半身。在手擦过他胸前的突起时，科瓦契奇听到阿扎尔吸气的声音。  
“Eden，身体抬高一点。”  
阿扎尔很配合地用手臂撑起上半身，科瓦契奇的双手有了更多游走的空间。哪怕是亲手上阵，科瓦契奇也很惊讶于阿扎尔并不特别健美的身材为什么看上去和摸上去的体验都是顶级的。有的时候队内开战术会议，看到录像里的阿扎尔跑动的时候身上的肉也在跟着抖动，科瓦契奇需要咬着指甲才不让自己笑出声来。这样看上去圆滚滚的人却总是能百步穿杨，让对面的后卫成为训练场上的假人。  
科瓦契奇不得不说阿扎尔本身就是一个奇迹。用good来形容语气太轻，但有的时候只能用good才能直抒胸臆。  
只要轻轻一跑，阿扎尔蓝色的屁股就会跟着跳跃。同样的，科瓦契奇的手在他的小腹处轻轻一按，就能感觉到蓝色球衣底下与自己完美贴合的肉体。  
“你摸够了没有，我都饿了。”阿扎尔感受着科瓦契奇的手贴在自己的胸腹，越来越往下，就快到那片毛发区。  
“哦，你想吃什么？”科瓦契奇在阿扎尔耳边低声问。  
别瞎想了，我才不说吃你的dick，阿扎尔心想。“炸鱼薯条。”  
科瓦契奇笑了一声：“炸鱼薯条，天啊，你一定没吃过西班牙的海鲜饭。”  
阿扎尔哼了一声：“你带我去吃啊！”  
听到这句话科瓦契奇就感觉自己脑中神经错位了，他猛地抓住了阿扎尔的小兄弟，另一只手在他大腿根部的嫩肉那里捏了一把。阿扎尔嗷地大叫了一声。  
科瓦契奇毫不客气地开始撸动阿扎尔的器官：“Eden，”他决定说出一直想问的问题：“你真的想去皇马吗？”  
阿扎尔转过他的圆寸脑袋，在浑身都是欲望的时候还甩了科瓦契奇一个调侃的眼神：“你呢，你想回皇马吗？”  
科瓦契奇不再问了，凑过去一口咬住那个鲜红的嘴唇。同时手往阿扎尔的屁股中间伸过去。  
这是一个不仅在足坛，恐怕是全世界都难以再找一个复制的屁股。科瓦契奇的手拨弄着那翘臀，感受自己的手指被阿扎尔的臀缝夹住的快感，一如他正用微厚的嘴唇吸吮着自己的舌头。科瓦契奇只感觉阿扎尔身体每个部位的触感都舒服极了，回什么狗屁皇马啊，切尔西又是什么，他光是抱着这身子就能失智三天三夜。  
“Mateo，你再不进来……”阿扎尔咬着科瓦契奇的下嘴唇咕哝着说：“我就去找吃的了。”  
“你变胖了。”科瓦契奇揉捏阿扎尔腰上的肉，回忆着这人是怎么把蓝色球衣撑得滚圆的，噢，还有他的比利时球衣，上红下黑。红色的两点突起和黑色的臀丘。关于他的球赛录像不是蓝色的屁股便是黑色的……科瓦契奇感觉自己要疯了。中指一转便探进了阿扎尔臀缝深处火热的地方。  
“呵，我变胖了……”阿扎尔摆动着屁股好让科瓦契奇的手指更加顺畅地深入：“你去找个瘦子啊。”  
“不，我才不去。”科瓦契奇开始舔阿扎尔毛茸茸的下巴。这人不仅不在意身材，连胡子都懒得每天刮干净，但是科瓦契奇喜欢他这样：“你真好。Eden Hazard，没有谁比你更好……”  
又是一连串的good，阿扎尔闭上眼享受着手指在自己体内的按摩以及科瓦契奇在下巴上湿乎乎的舔弄。科瓦契奇特别喜欢用牙齿。阿扎尔记得他说过，自己出生于”the year of dog”，也不知道这是哪一国的奇怪规则，但是在做爱的时候科瓦契奇时刻都在表示自己其实是一只狗变的。他在阿扎尔带着胡茬的下巴上咬了一口，接着他脖子后凸起的圆形颈椎上又是一口，肩头一口。在手指转了个圈后，科瓦契奇退了出来，在阿扎尔左边的屁股上最后咬了一口。  
阿扎尔身上每个圆滚滚的部分都印上了科瓦契奇的牙印。除了……那里科瓦契奇可不敢下牙！  
阿扎尔嘶了一声：“Mateo Kovacic，这可是你吃过的最贵的肉啊！”  
科瓦契奇舔了舔嘴唇似乎真的在回味阿扎尔的肉味：“我还觉得这个肉需要提价。”  
两个人都笑了，在低声的笑中嘴唇又你推我顶地贴在一起。科瓦契奇扶着自己的器官在阿扎尔的臀缝中寻找目标——他必须这么做，不然他根本找不到阿扎尔隐藏在深处的小球门！  
不得不说，每次从后面上阿扎尔都是一次身心的极大愉悦。科瓦契奇喜欢看着阿扎尔的屁股被自己每一次的前顶翻出一道一道的肉浪。不光是他的屁股，还有他光滑的，跪在地上往两边张开的大腿。科瓦契奇喜欢在做爱的时候摸遍阿扎尔身上的每一寸皮肤。  
如果是往常，阿扎尔跪着让科瓦契奇从后面上是完全没问题的，他喜欢被这个克罗地亚年轻人从后面上，简单粗暴直接还舒服。但是今天有些小状况：“啊，Mateo……你轻点！我的膝盖还疼着呢！”  
科瓦契奇想到他因为滑跪而擦伤的膝盖，动作放满了些再一捅到底，俯下身，贴着他的后背问道：“面对面？”  
阿扎尔默许了。科瓦契奇拎着他的大腿将他翻了过来。果然，他的膝盖上刚刚结痂的伤口周围泛着红色，还沾了几根断草。  
科瓦契奇抬着眉毛问他：“滑跪一次残一周，嗯？”  
“啊……哈哈……”阿扎尔享受着被肛正面的压迫感：“草皮太垃圾了……哥以前也是……嗯啊……伦敦滑跪距离最长的人……”  
科瓦契奇欣赏着阿扎尔每一个因自己的深入挖掘而露出的小表情。从背后贴着阿扎尔是一个舒适的弧度，从正面抱紧他又是另一种触感。他同样肿胀的器官在两人的身体中间摇晃，而当科瓦契奇每往前耸动一下，他都能看到阿扎尔腰上的细肉抖动一下。  
“Eden，Eden……”念着这个名字，日着他所知道的最完美的屁股，科瓦契奇知道自己一定是全世界基佬的嫉妒对象。队友和炮友的双重身份令他毫不顾忌地大开大合操着切尔西头牌球星，看着这赛季场均一球的比利时男人被人抽插着，自己套弄自己的器官，最终射出乳白色的浊液。  
阿扎尔在这下之后基本脱力了，软绵绵瘫在地上，精液流淌在他的腹股沟中。科瓦契奇放下阿扎尔的腿，将自己还未发射的器官抽了出来，将阿扎尔翻过身，侧躺在草皮上，自己也在他身后侧躺着，重新顶入阿扎尔已经合不上的后穴。  
“我如果早点来切尔西……”科瓦契奇啃着阿扎尔的耳垂：“也许你跟你这些队友搂搂抱抱的照片，就会换成我。天啊……我多么嫉妒库尔图瓦，为什么他在国家队和这里都能看到你。你要是去了皇马，是不是又跟他整天混在一起？”  
阿扎尔舔了舔嘴唇，抓住科瓦契奇扶在自己腰上的手，艰难地说着：“你个傻蛋……你嫉妒他干什么，队友……而已……他又不会……”  
科瓦契奇亲了一下阿扎尔的脸颊，胯下一个重击，问道：“他没有过？”  
“从来没有……”阿扎尔的手往后寻找着科瓦契奇的身体，仿佛引导他继续开拓自己：“我又没那么随便……”  
“跟谁都没有？”科瓦契奇不甘心继续问。  
“废话……啊啊……”  
科瓦契奇一头埋在阿扎尔的颈窝，感觉自己是世界上最赚的人。

“维代欧顿……哼……”阿扎尔在淋浴下翻了个白眼：“我才懒得踢欧联球队。”  
然而我们现在也是欧联球队啊。科瓦契奇想着，忍不住笑了。  
“要是下个赛季还不能踢欧冠，我真的要走了，真是浪费时间……”  
要不是真的熟悉了他，科瓦契奇并不知道阿扎尔私底下是个爱碎碎念抱怨的人。但他知道伦敦扎球王只是嘴上说说而已，谁会放过踢爆对手球门的机会呢？  
科瓦契奇在水流中从后面抱住了阿扎尔。将他富有弹性却又不是非常柔软的肉体抱了个满怀，又是熟悉的角度，热水从头上灌下来，至极的享受。“英国的菜还是太难吃了。”科瓦契奇低声说着：“出了英国，哪里都是好吃的，到时候我真的要担心你的身材问题了。是不是，Eden Hazard？”

【THE END】


End file.
